Mutant Lovers
by NekoBoysMakeMeSmile
Summary: Sam is dealing with Peter being Spider-man, his problems, and trying to further her career at Oscorp working with Kurt Connors.When life wasn't hard enough problems arise at Oscorp involving Connors and a appearance of a lizard monster. If that wasn't enough Sams mutation decides to resurface causing problems for the young women. Harry/OC Post TASM &during TASM 1-2 R&R first fic!


**Outside P.O.V**

When Harry Osborn went into his usual coffee shop one late spring evening he never thought he'd see what he did. Someone he hadn't seen in five years after his father shipped him out of New York and off to boarding school. One of his only best friends, Samantha Connors. But why was she there? Why was she in Europe? He just couldn't believe his eyes. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but they weren't. That was indeed his Sammy, with her long raven hair that fell down past her shoulders, her small nose and freckled face. But what made him know for sure it was her were here extraordinary eyes. One was electric blue and the other a deep chocolate brown, you just couldn't miss them. But something seemed a bit different about her than he remembered. Maybe since she was now a teenager who clearly had reached puberty, she seemed different then the little eleven year old he left back in the city. Samantha had become very attractive in his five year absence. Not drop dead gorgeous, or to the model standards, Harry was used to just, unsuspectingly beautiful. Harry didn't know how long he had been standing there not believing his eyes but when he finally snapped out of it he didn't know how to approach her. How do you start a conversation with someone you haven't seen or talked to in five years? But Harry was no coward when it came to women. He was _the_ Harry Osborn, plus is was Sam. His best friend, he doesn't need to be worried or awkward with her. So he did what he always did and just strutted right up to her.

**Sam P.O.V**

I was just sitting in a new coffee shop I had found last week typing up the rest of my cross species genetics paper for my professor, when I had the strange feeling of someone staring at me. But I just shook it off and continued my work. I only had four more weeks left here in Europe before my semester was over, and I was one step closer to getting my PhD in genetics. I didn't have time to be worried about someone staring. Plus I was used to it by now, with not only my heterochromia, but also with my age. Being only sixteen and in my junior year of college made it hard. See I had skipped most of my high school life. I started my freshman year off but half way through it found it to be way to easy, so I skipped till I could find a level which matched my own which sadly meant college for me. I didn't really want to leave high school because that meant I wouldn't be able to spend high school with my best friend Peter Parker. But being a "super genius" as everyone calls me, meant I had to. Plus it wasn't really that bad I still saw Peter after school, on the weekends, and during the summer. Peters house was a second home to me and Aunt May and Uncle Ben where my second family. If I ever had problems or needed a place to go I was always welcomed there. But I hadn't seen any of them in a year because of the scholarship I got to come to Europe and study abroad. But I'd get to see them soon, because I have an internship at Oscorp Industries that starts in the summer, back home in the Big Apple. Working at Oscorp has always been a big dream of mine. Ever since I had gone to it so many times with Peter to see Harry, my old childhood best friend and the son of Oscorps CEO and Founder. I loved visiting Harry at his house. Not only because Harry was awesome and the best to play with, but also because he would tour me around Oscorp when we got bored. But our friendship was cut short when Harry's dad sent him away to boarding school. I haven't seen him since then and that was five years ago. I had just finished up my paper and was starting to pack up my things when someone walked up to me and said "Hi, long time no see."

**Harry P.O.V**

I let out a breath and walked up to her, "Hi, long time no see." I could smell her perfume when I greeted her, it smelled like vanilla and spice. It was a pleasant smell. "Oh, hello." She looked up at me and then the recognition hit her and her beautiful eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god!? Harry? Harry Osborn?!" I smiled wide "Yeah that's me, the one and only." She then pulled me into an unexpected hug, and squeezed me tight. "God Harry it's been so long! How have you been?" she let go of me and then blushed realizing what she had just done. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I've missed you." She looked down and bit her lip. "No it's fine. And I've been okay. How about you? Why are you here in Europe?" she looked up at me with bright eyes and smiled. "I'm here studying abroad. I'm actually in college now. I'm trying to become a geneticist. What about you what are you doing here?" she gave me a small smile and tilted her head. "Wow. You're in college now? But we're only sixteen!? That's amazing, and I'm here for boarding school. I was transferred so this is where I am now." She looked over at the time and then back at me. "Ohhh, I see. Everything else pretty much the same Mr. Osborn? Still being catered to, never having to lift a finger in the lap of luxury?" she giggled and made a coy smile. "Don't call me that." I laughed "And yes, but the servants are just getting so lazy it's just so hard to find decent people now a days." I joked and rolled my eyes. She giggled and slapped my arm playfully. "Oh being rich must be so taxing on you!" "God you don't even know!" we both started laughing now. "But hey, wanna get outta here and catch up? We could go walk in the park." she smiled and then looked at the clock and then frowned. "I'm sorry Harry, I'd love to but it's getting kind of late and I have a paper to turn in first thing tomorrow. Maybe some other time." She picked up her things and then turned to me. "Hey how about this weekend? I have nothing going on and need a nice day out." She then gave me here number and smiled at me again. "Yeah, that sounds great." I grinned and gave her a hug. "Okay it's decided then. It was nice to see you again Harry." Then she headed out of the shop and down the street. I just stood there and watched her leave till she was out of sight. After that I picked up my phone and called my assistant to cancel any classes or plans I had over the weekend.


End file.
